ублюдок
by AlexisCerezo
Summary: Adopted from Dimkasgal4ever! Summary: "The words kept running through my head, over and over like a broken record. Haunting and sneering at me, those taunting words Dimitri left me with. I knew what those words meant." WARNING!: Rated M!
1. Keep on Hurting my heart

**A/N- Hey! (; So.. I am The new author of this story for all of Dimkasgal4ever's Reviewers. This story is one of my fav's. I am sooo honored to be able to continue it for her, so without further a due i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I might not be as good as Thee remarkable Dimkasgal4ever but, i hope i satisfy you reading hunger. (that sounded weird.)**

**For My readers are new Readers here is the link to the earlier chapters: .net/s/7456430/1/**

**Previously:**

I was breathing heavily and she was breathing like she had just done a light jog and that probably was just a light jog for her. I stared at her and she looked back up and me. Right there on the forest floor, I couldn't help it. I was done denying myself, I just give myself this it just this once and I'll die happy.

I kissed her.

DIMITRI P.O.V-

Her Lips. Those beautiful Pink plump lips. Moving against mine like a romantic dance of tango. Its been a long time- Way to long- And to finally get this contact with Roza again is like if i was being electrified. The way she felt was so soft and tender. The way she taste so delectable and had a spicy edge to them. I deepened the kiss she obliged by moaning, I licked her bottom lip pleading for her to let me explore her mouth. She parted her mouth enough for me to plunge my tongue in. I moaned as i really got the taste of her. She was better then any drink or drug. Even better then my mama's Black bread. I squeezed her Hips tighter with my hands, enabling me to deepen the kiss. she moaned half whimpered. I was lost in her. Her taste. Her feel. The way her almond skin feels so smooth and soft against my bare arms. She started to wriggle around my group and whimper some more. She started to push my chest, i know she is angry with me but i needed to convince her that I do lover her. I pulled away and ignored her whimpering and her trying to escape my grasp. I looked into those deep dark Milk chocolate brown eyes, i looked at her cheek the scar she had was so beautiful. It was from was from a tragic mission but, it makes her look like the strong stoic warrior that i love. I hate what i had to do, but it was for the best. but, things are different now and i want to prove to her that I am would do anything for her. I traced her scar with my finger, she immediately froze. When i reached were it ended i looked at her again. A tear slid down her cheek. Then she kicked me in the groin, I howled in pain. she pushed me off her and started running. I was preoccupied with the unbearable pain. But, i knew i had to get to her.

Rose P.O.V-

The _BASTARD! _How dare he kiss me then do _that!_ I ran 2 miles from where we were on the ground. I couldn't stop crying, tears slid down my eyes I rain. I didn't know were i am. I just kept running. I saw a stranded beach. I walked on it for what seemed forever. Until i looked around and it poked abandoned. I saw some caves they looked like a good spot to crash for the night. I walked in to one of the caves. They were big 6 feet wide and about 8 feet tall. I found a good spot to lay down. The ground was all sand so it was soft and warm. I thought about what Dimitri did, it made me so upset. I couldn't Hold it in anymore. My body was raked with sobs. The sand were my head was on was getting mushy with the damping of my tears. After what seemed like hours of crying i fell into a black abyss not wanting to see tomorrow.

**A/N- This Chapter is pretty short, I was in a rush and i really wanted to get this chapter up FAST. (: **

**I hope you guys like it (:**

**Check out my other story "bad rose" its my first fanitic (:**

**-Alexis❤**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


	2. The Deep Blue Sea

**A/N- I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I am recovering from an attack. i got attacked by 2 dogs. (there breed was rottweiler half pittbull) and i had to get 10 stitches so sorry once again. i hope you enjoy (:**

**Previously:**

**After what seemed like hours of crying i fell into a black abyss not wanting to see tomorrow.**

**Rose P.O.V**

I awoke to my whole body itching like crazy, it felt like I was being eaten alive. I opened my eyes and saw that the sand was doing that. I really didn't like this.

"Mother fucker!" I cursed while fumbling to stand up. I saw the beach ahead in my view. Hmmm... I thought.I sprinted out of the cave. Taking of my shirt off and throwing it somewhere. I think it landed on a rock. I took off my shorts and just skipped out of them. I was left with my bathing suit. I shook my hair out of the bun I had it in. When I was done , I finally reached the shore. I dipped into the water. First it was called and I shivered. But, it started to relax my muscles. I stroked my skin so that the sand would come off. I decided why not take a stroll in the sea since I'm already in. I went under and saw a coral reef with a bunch of different colors and exotic fish swimming around.

I had a record for being able to hold my breathe long. So before heading to the reef. I popped up to the surface and took one last good deep breathe. I went back under and started swimming under. It looked amazing. It made me forget everything wrong with the world right now. All my worries were at the surface. Right now it was just me and the sea. I always admired the water. I would always go on discovery channel just to see the movements. I would block out what the narrator was talking about and just stare at the fish, and coral reefs, and exotic underwater plants.

I spotted a fish that looked just like dorey from finding nemo. With the blue scales and the streak of yellow. Then I saw the clown fish. I saw a that reminded me of lissa. It was a Queen Angelfish as I was recall being told on the national geographic channel. You can't help but stare at its scales. Blues and yellows. Just pure beauty. Like lissa. I would have said that Christian looks like the blob fish just because he's a twit but, A spadefish. Its had blue scales with black stripes. I had to say that it didn't compare to the blob but it did compare to christian. The lack of oxygen was getting to me.

I returned to the surface for another deep breathe. I didn't want to return yet so I decided alittle more time with the fish wouldn't hurt. I returned back to the reef then all the fish started to hide. I didn't know why. But when I saw a 20 foot long great white shark swim above me. I knew why. I was scared but I learned that if you were still and ignored them. They just might keep swimming. It reminded me of Dimitri. So masculine and frightening. Scaring everyone away. I chuckled in the inside just seeing how much the 'white death' and 'the god' had in common. It swam on luckily. The fish started popping back out. One caught my eye the moorish idol. It reminded me of kirova so uptight and scanning the environment. I decided it was time to return before lissa gets more worried then I bet she already is.

After putting my clothes on top of my bathing suit, I started walking down the way I had came. I wasn't worried about getting sick cause it was really hot. It was a long walk. I guess I was to busy trying to get away from Dimitri I didn't notice I ran a mini marathon. The asshole he has the decency to touch me like that! After all he has done to me. I shook my head and my nose flared as I took a deep breathe a tear slipped down my cheek. That needs to be the last tear I spread for Dimitri Belikov. Needs to be. I got so bussy in my thoughts I got lost. I asked for directions from go Byers but, no use. So I just decided to take a taxi. The closer I got to the hotel the greater my worries of seeing Dimitri got.

Dimitri P.O.V

I can't stop looking at the entrance to the pool. Everyone was at the resorts pool. Tasha was talking to the girls. The guys were just beside there girls observing. It was kinda boring. "Where is rose already so we can get this Par-tay

started?" Mia said half sang. Rose isn't here? I thought she returned her after what happened last night. Lissa looked worried. "I don't know." She said as she looked at her phone impatiently. Like if on time rose walked thru the entrance like the goddess she is and stalked over to were the group was with a smirk.

"Well hello everyone." She said while taking a piña colada off a waitresses tray that passed by us. "Let's get this par-tay started!" She said while strutting over to Mia and sat

on her lap.

This is going to be a entertaining day.

**A/N- ONCE AGAIN SORRYYYY D:**

**-Alexis❤**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


	3. BF? Bitch Fit?

**A/N- **I am Very sorry that i wasn't able to upload. In the physical state I am It's A real Bitch to just try and go to the bathroom. But, I love you guys to much to leave you another day without another chapter. I am currently reading E L James's Trilogy called Fifty Shades of Grey. It's actually a really good book. (: So Without Further A due here is Chapter 3 everyone! (:

**Previously- **

Dimitri P.O.V

I can't stop looking at the entrance to the pool. Everyone was at the resorts pool. Tasha was talking to the girls. The guys were just beside there girls observing. It was kinda boring. "Where is rose already so we can get this Par-tay started?" Mia said half sang. Rose isn't here? I thought she returned her after what happened last night. Lissa looked worried. "I don't know." She said as she looked at her phone impatiently. Like if on time rose walked thru the entrance like the goddess she is and stalked over to were the group was with a smirk.

"Well hello everyone." She said while taking a piña colada off a waitresses tray that passed by us. "Let's get this par-tay started!" She said while strutting over to Mia and sat on her lap.

This is going to be a entertaining day.

**Rose P.O.V**

Thanking the heavens for finally getting me to the resort , I quickly paid the Taxi Driver and ran out towards the entrance. Looks like it was Kekoa's shift because when I reached the front of the resort he was greeting some family that looks to be vacationing here too. He saw me from over this middle aged man's shoulder. Looks like he's the father of the family. When he met my eyes , there was a twinkle in them. He finished his usual "Welcome to the resort, I hope you have a good stay talk" with the family. He awkwardly jogged towards me. I shifted on my feet. When he reached me he pulled me in to a bone crushing hug. _ow_. He can really hug. Damn.

"Aloha Loca!" He said as he twirled me around. I knew what those words meant. He set me down, he placed his hands on my shoulders, examining me from arms length. "Hey Kekoa!" I said while flashing him a smile. He gave me a knowing smile while jumping up and down. "Soooo….. tell me! how was it! with you and dimka!" He asked. Um…. His actions make Lissa seem like a tom boy. I'm getting a funny vibe from him. The reality of his words hit me. how was it with _Dimitri._ Well, for starters It was _Horrible. _"Nothing." I said with a shrug. He stilled and then frowned, I Hope he got the message that I really didn't want to talk about what happened last night.

"Oh-well-um, Thats ok." He looked sad. But, after a few seconds he livened up again. "Well, everybody's at the pool. Go join them, I'll be there in a bit!" he said while he started to back away back into his post preparing to greet another Vacationing family.

His attitude gave me a real big kind of a motivational push to be happy and not to let what happened between me and Dimitri bum me out. He'll pay for what he did but, with time. I skipped into the hotel in a happy mood. Ready to take on practically anything. I reached the pool and it wasn't really crowded. Everyone was at the far back right corner. There was about 2 huge high round tables, That help about 8 people a table. I started stalking over to them, practically feeling Dimitri's eyes on me. I reached there and greeted everyone. "Well Hello Everyone." I said. I saw A nice petite waitress about to walk past me with a tray full of piña colada's. I took one that had a orange umbrella in it. I whispered a "Thank You." and began to strut over to Mia. "Let's Get This Par-Tay Started!" I said when I reached her. I sat on her lap. In the corner of my eye i saw dimitri watching me with a face full of regret. Did he regret kissing me? Did he like it? Why did he do it? What about him and That- Tasha? On one table there was Me, Mia, Eddie, Jill, Adrian, Sidney, And surprisingly Kaylee and Finn- another fellow guardian. Him and kaylee were sitting pretty close together. I wonder if anything is going on between them.

On the other table were Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Dimitri, Guardian Matthew, Guardian Sarah, Guardian Paul and Like promised kekoa came to sit beside paul. "Aloha!" he said as he adjusted to his chair. We all mumbled alohas back. The good thing with all these guardians is that were all the same age so its practically like hanging with friends. Except for guardian paul- he was a year or two older then Dimitri. "Rose Your soooooo heavyyyy!" Mia whined as she started to fumble around in her seat, causing me too fall off and on to the floor. Ouch. My butt really hurt and everyone started to laugh there asses off. Dimitri just let out a low chuckle. I looked up to meet his eyes. So so much tension and indescribable feelings. Everyone was aware of this and stopped laughing. Just looking between us with curiosity, Tasha looked pissed. But, ignored her glaring holes into me. I was to focused on his gaze….. That was until i saw sympathy and pity swim in the depths of those gorgeous dark chocolate brown eyes. It made me angry and embarrassed. I looked down at the floor as i felt heat rise up to my cheeks as i fumble to my feet. I brush myself off , "I'm going to go freshen up." I say as i start to walk away. Everyone just looks at me with confused expressions. As soon as I'm out of there sigh, i can't help but look one more time to see what happens left. There all staying at Dimitri. They all don't say anything. That is until Tasha Bursts out of her seat. looking like a furious Bratz doll. Her lips start moving really fast as if she was yelling at someone. Everybody's eyes widen and I'm deciding internally if i want to know what the bitch was saying. I decided i didn't want to. I turned back around and went inside. I got into the elevator. Why is she so mad? and why is everyone like that? The 'DING!' the elevator made indicated that i have reached my floor level.

I walked out so Confused. Why? So many 'Why's' That i want answered. But, Looks like I'm going to have to wait till i get them. I reached my door and took a deep breathe before inserting the hotel key card that i had in the back right pocket of my door. The light turned green giving me the ok to open the door. My suitcase was still wide open and on the bed in the mess i left it in. I kicked the door shut behind me and put my currently dead phone to charge. I went to the nice white marble floored and White and blue decorated bathroom. It was beautiful. I turned on the shower and stripped out my clothes. After taking a nice shower and scrubbing my scalp clean of the salt water and sand. I hopped out and dried myself off. I went to the faucet and did a good 20 min. teeth brushing, since i missed last night and this morning. Yuck. After making sure my breath was practically speaking listerine. I padded over to the suitcase and took a bikini that was matching the color of my skin. It looked like it was melted in to me when i looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe people will think I'm naked. I snorted at the thought. I took scarf/skirt with he same color that i tied on my right hip. it draped around my waist. I took a pair of creme colored heels that matched. I hardly wear heels , cause they hurt my feet and it's a bitch to run in. But, i want dimitri to notice what his missing. I blow dried my hair so i falls in soft, delicate, silky waves down my back and my sides. I applied Skin tone make up. Which for me was Concealer, Eye liner, Mascara, Gold/Crème eye shadow andClear lip gloss, I added on wood bracelets and a pair of wood earring hoops. After, That i just added on my sunglasses and….. PRESTO. all done. I grabbed my clutch and my blackberry. I made sure that i had my key card. I took one last look in the mirror. I had to admit it, I can clean up will. The thought made me smirk widely. I left the room and entered the elevator. I had a long way down since i had a higher floor then the other's. The doors to the elevator closed and then…..

**A/N- CLIFFY ^_^ Muahahahaha! I'm sooo evil :) **

**-Alexis**❤

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


	4. Cool Shit!

**Hey! I am really sorry I haven't updated this chapter in a while. I have been overwhelmed with a lot of things going on in my life that was keeping me from writing. But, now I am up and running. Also have some news just two things I'd like to address. One I will be updating this story only on Saturdays and Tuesdays. My other story will be updated on Wednesdays and Sundays. This is my first time going with a schedule but I really think it'll help me be more organized. If I miss a day or two I am sorry but I'm planning on going on vacation soon so ill be terribly busy. I know ill find a way to make it up (; and Two I have a Beta now. I am both happy and excited. I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapters as much as I enjoy your support. It means lots (:**

**Beta- ImmortalH3artslittlebadgirl2 904 (Who used to be just littlebadgirl2904 but changed her Pen Name to that with her old Pen Name in with it.)**

**Previously - I took one last look in the mirror. I had to admit it, I can clean up well. The thought made me smirk widely. I left the room and entered the elevator. I had a long way down since I had a higher floor then the other's. The doors to the elevator closed and then…..**

**ROSE P.O.V-**

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice that I was surrounded by a mariachi band. I smiled. Then an idea came across. I turned to face the one who I thought was the leader. He had a really big guitar or whatever that humongous thing was in his arms embracing it. He had on black pants with silver sequences on the side, and a very glittery and sequenced belt. With a button up shirt and a very glittery designer looking scarf necklace that looked like a really big bow.

His shirt resembled the design that was on his pants. His members were dressed the same. Looks like there theme was to make sure people can't see any more cause the brightness of those embellishments were ridiculous. I mean I love Hispanics, especially there food. But, that belt made me blink 6 times. There were five of them in total. What I assumed was the leader, a man next to him on his right with an accordion and over one more was a gentlemen with a trumpet. On his left were where the other two members. One stood with a violin and the other with a regular acoustic guitar.

I was confused why they would need Hispanic music at a Hawaiian resort but me being …. Well, me I could care less as long as they were willing to agree to my idea. I looked toward the elevator meter and we still had 6 more floors to go, plus the constant stops even though no one got on. I studied some Spanish, during the time when me and Lissa ran away. In our spare time we would do our own thing. She usually just sat in the bed making jewelry. So I watched TV.

***Le Flashback***

One bead. Two bead. Three bead. Four bead. It went on and on and on as I observed Lissa making a beaded necklace. I huffed and stood up from the hard floor. I know I was supposed to act all guardian like. Which was: show no emotion and act like there was a stick up my ass until a red eyed freak threatened my Moroi. But, that sounded more like Stan to be honest.

"Liss I'm going to go watch some television in the living room. Yell, scream or screech if there is something wrong. Kay?" I told her standing in the doorway. She gave me a "Mhmm" and continued on her necklace focusing hard for some unknown reason. I guess you can say she was a nerd in every way. A very pretty and blonde nerd. I walked out of the room and into the bland, neutral colored living area. We were in a dorm apartment. Our roommate Jeremy was currently out with some other friends so Lissa and I had the place to ourselves. I sat on the couch and took the remote control from the coffee table. I switched the plasma TV on and flipped though some channels. I landed on MTV and awkward was giving. I love this show. Even though I don't get to go to human school, these television shows allows me to get at least a glimpses of what it could be like. Even though I hope it isn't what people call a 'cliché'. When I finished laughing from the little brunette who I guess was the lead role… Janice... No um... Jennifer ... Ugh not that... JENNA! Yea her! It cut to commercial break and I quickly jogged to the kitchen and got a box of chocolate covered donuts and a coke-A-cola from the fridge. When I returned I sat on the couch and opened the box. I picked one of those blessed donuts and munched half of it with just one bite. "Mm" I moaned and closed my eyes as the chocolate melted on my tongue and down my throat. Best feeling in the world... Besides sex. Well, I wouldn't know because I'm a virgin. Well at least at the time being I was. When I finished from my mouth orgasm, I turned my attention back to the 72 inch.

"Are you sick and tired of not being able to understand what other people say and crap?!" the promoter asked.

"_Yes_.." I mumbled recalling how some- well a lot of the student at Saint. Vladimir's know Russian.

"Well worry no more! With 'know some shit!' your problems will be solve" she grabbed my attention immediately. "Call now and we'll send it to you in just 24 hours with free shipping and handling." I hurried and snatched the house phone from the carrier. "Just call this number 1-800-cool-shit! But wait! There's more ….. If you call now we will provide you a dictionary with a variety of swear words from English to Russian." I waited till the end of the commercial to end so that the voice over dude with a deep ass voice can give me the actual digits. I was jumping with joy. Soon the commercial was ending and the voice over came. I dialed the number as he repeated it three times. The phone rang and rang, and then a robotic voice spoke.

"Congratulations you are one of the first of the hundred to call. Because of this you have been gifted the 'Fuck You!' dictionary." I had to scowl myself multiple times to keep me from laughing my ass off. This is just too awesome. "Please wait while I transfer you to the agent." The robot didn't give me time to say 'okay' or click number 1 before music you hear in an elevator came on. After what seemed like forever a hoarse female voice came on.

"Congratulations … how may I be at your service?" she asked rather bored. But, I was too hyped up to give a damn towards her PMSing. I went to my room quickly telling the agent to hold on while I got my credit card. Lissa was so caught up being halfway done the sparkling necklace to notice me searching my tote. I got the credit card with money we both stole and save. I made sure not to put my name or Lissa's due to the fact that they were still searching for us. (AN- This is like two or three months before Dimitri takes them back.) We got the card under the name of Angelica Monroe. We don't know if there is an Angelica Monroe out there but, if there is …. Well there can be tons so it shouldn't cause any suspicion. I found the card and skipped my way back into the living room and threw myself on the couch.

"Alright... Um, I would like to order the 'know some shit' please?" I asked her while twirling the piece of plastic in my hand. I heard some typing in the background, resembling some keyboard I think. She asked me stuff like where do I live and how I was going to pay.

"Alright you should be expecting it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow at the latest if some delay where to happen. The 'Fuck You' dictionary would be included." After I finished finalizing the order I hung up and continued watching Awkward till I fell asleep. To conclude this chapter in my past I got the 'know some shit' and the 'fuck you' dictionary. I didn't get to use it cause me and Lissa got caught up in other activities. When I found a time to use it… I ended up getting dragged back to the academy that night. So now it's probably still in the apartment which I would never see again. Crap.

***end of le flashback***

"Hola senor me llama Rose!" I said trying my best to remember all I can from the book. He chuckled and said something to the guys along the lines of something like. "Ella no sabi k nosotros sabemos ingles." I just smiled not knowing what the fuck he was saying. But, if he keeps laughing I might have to call him a 'cabron'. I huffed and turned around thinking that my plan wouldn't work. I looked at the elevator thinking that this is the longest freaking elevator ride I have ever had in my entire life.

"How can we help you young lady?" The heavy Spanish accent came from behind me and I can only gape at him as I whirled around to meet a middle aged man's eyes. He had a bushy mustache.

I grin widely and leaned up to whisper in his ear. After telling him my plan he translated it to the other guys. They all nodded their heads and smiled wide. We reached to the bottom and I couldn't keep the excitement bubbling in my chest at the sudden event about to play out.

…. This is going to be a great night.

AN- I'm sorry nothing HUGE happened in this chapter but, I promise that in the next chapter it will be bigger and the next chapter will be coming very soon. ;D

-A xo ❣


End file.
